


零敬零坑结尾（敬零）

by Un_Voyageur (KarenChiang)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/Un_Voyageur
Summary: 某文外链





	零敬零坑结尾（敬零）

敬人穿着浴袍，脸色微微发红，湿润的短发满头乱翘，手上还抓着一条毛巾，大约刚刚洗完澡在擦头发。朔间零准备好的问候台词忽然丢失在嘴边，机械地踏前一步。敬人把他拽进房间关了门。

  
毛巾掉在地上，他们开始接吻，身体贴合，脚步颠倒。纠缠了几个回合，朔间零被强硬地按在墙上。敬人的手和嘴唇让他觉得烫，那亲吻是侵略性的。他试图摆脱受困的局面，未果，遂改变策略，一把拉开敬人的浴袍。

  
敬人立即咬了他一口，严厉地说：“去洗澡。”

  
那样严肃的表情和语气很容易令人想起当年身为学生干部的莲巳敬人。朔间零在莲蓬头下站了十分钟，十六岁的敬人毫不客气地踢着棺材，叫他起床吃饭或者上课。他们是组合，他们是恋人，他们在下课后排练，在深夜的教室弹钢琴，在无人的海边飙车。他们做很多乱七八糟毫无意义的傻事。他们曾经是恋人。他突然回过神来，不是学生时代的敬人，是真正的莲巳敬人在敲着浴室的玻璃隔断，然后毫不客气地拉开玻璃门。

  
“唉呀，活得这么着急是为什……”

  
他又一次被吻住了。温热的水从头顶浇下，顺着头发和肩膀往下流，敬人的手从他的腰逆流而上，绞紧了他湿漉漉的头发。背部紧贴的墙面特别冷，敬人却坚持把他推在墙上，于是他无奈，一手搂住敬人的腰，另一只手向下滑到最敏感的地方。两个人的那个部位相互磨蹭，被一起握住套弄，就迅速硬胀起来。敬人放开他的嘴唇，喘息着去追踪他的手，眼镜湿得一塌糊涂看不见眼神。零忍不住要笑，拿走他的眼镜随手放在旁边架子上，那双迷蒙的眼睛就露出来。敬人皱了皱眉头，半跪下去，很顺手地关掉水龙头。

  
零险些叫出声，眼前蓦然腾起一片白雾。柔软温暖的触感一点点包裹他的欲望。

  
“对不起……”十七时的莲巳敬人悲哀地说，或许在流泪，他记不得了。

  
“你也放过我吧……”年近三十的莲巳敬人疲倦地恳求。

  
口腔逐渐难以容纳胀大的东西，敬人微微蹙眉，一下一下认真地吞吐。那模样过于情色乃至魔幻，零强迫自己移开目光。身后墙面冰凉潮湿的触感变得模糊，脊柱似乎即将融化，他的手指无意识地绞缠着敬人的头发。敬人一边含着他的欲望，一边难耐地抚慰自己。他无意间低头看了一眼，再也无法克制，呻吟着爆发出来。

  
敬人跪在地上咳嗽，抖着手擦掉嘴边的白浊。零怜悯地伸手给他，说：“保存得有些久，想必早已过了最佳食用日期……口感太刺激了吧？”

  
敬人打掉他的手，愤怒地跳起来，“你自己也尝尝！”

  
欧石楠似的腥气和洗发水淡淡的海盐气息掺杂。敬人咬了他一口。

  
“今天是我叫你来的，朔间。”敬人说。

  
零眯起眼睛，“所以？就可以不对前辈讲敬语了吗，臭小子。”

  
察觉到埋入体内的异物，零吻上那双总是隐在镜片后面的眼睛，然后是鼻尖、嘴唇。敬人手指很长，探进很深的地方，第二根手指也进来了，他抑制住身体本能的排斥，心底一片近乎疼痛的悸动。他们在漫长的时间里分分合合，在尚未得到的时候经历失去，彼此伤害又彼此治愈，相互损耗却相互迷恋，疲惫不堪，无法停止。得不到的注定永远，而继续希求的人必将被失去的痛苦反复切割。他不知道这次能否成为终点，甚至不知道自己是否如此期望。他舍不得。

  
尚未得到，却好像反复失去。人类为何会有如此这般的感触。

  
从背后进入体内的灼热让他膝盖发软。敬人的手从他的小腹移动到胸膛，有细碎的亲吻落在肩膀和后颈。他撑着墙壁，茫然注视自己手背凸出的青色血管。身体里慢慢动作着的东西，似乎也能感觉到凸出的血管刮擦内壁。敬人又一次握住他的欲望，同时用力顶进最深处。他弓起脊背，发出了颤抖的呻吟。

  
他舍不得。

  
仿佛失去一切般的空落。仿佛得到一切般的满足。是那样的存在。冰冷虚无中微温的烛火。他舍不得。

  
抽插的节奏变快，硕大的东西一次次填满体内。没有多少技巧，只是绝望地渴望着结合。他的身体紧绷到抽搐，难以承受的欢愉化作声音堵在胸口，被沉重的撞击碾成碎片，断断续续溢出喉咙。电流般的酥软顺着脊柱窜上头顶，脑海中炸开绚烂烟花，落下时燃尽了残余的力气。他脱力地倒下去，被敬人一把抱住。

  
“……朔间前辈，朔间……前辈……”

  
敬人把脸贴在他后颈，一遍一遍反复念出的名字犹如咒语。朔间零恍惚想起当年自己在空旷的公路上飙机车，敬人坐在后座怒吼着要下地狱自己滚下去少扯上别人垫背之类的话。他忘了自己说些什么，敬人就突然搂住他的腰，整个身体贴着他后背，他差一点条件反射地踩下刹车。

  
然而两个人的关系里没有急刹车，这段关系被不知名的奇怪力量推动，向着不知所谓的地方飞奔。曾经一同挥霍狂乱的青春，如今早已不同于青春期摧枯拉朽般的冲动欲望，那是什么，他不知道。这无常的浮世，原本不该寻求任何。

  
更遑论那种本身就令人痛楚的东西，可是……

  
可是他舍不得。


End file.
